Dundorfische Bauernfront
The Dundorfische Bauernfront is a far right, regional political party based on the support of the rural population in the Bundesland of Julstoch (Dundorf). It existed from 3170 to 3190 in opposition to the ruling socialist parties. It was refounded under the same name in 3214, and won 4.7% of the vote in the elections for the Senate of Julstoch. The DBF is part of the governing coalition, but doesn't have any seats in the Landesrat (Executive). General Information The DBF's ideology is generally a mixture of nationalist, conservative, traditionalist and clerical-fascist views. Its political position can be described as far right. The DBF states in it's foundation manifesto (3170) that it's main aim is to represent the interests of farmers, rural workers, christian citizens as well as promoting traditonal values and radical patriotism. The DBF supported the establishment of a state church together with the ban of non-christian religions and a strict ban of abortions and homosexuality in Dundorf. The party also promoted tough immigration and security laws as well as a strong anti-communist stance. History In 3170, the party was founded in Volzhaus by Franz Rudi Jodelbaumer, a landowner and farmer, together with Josef Geißstätter, a catholic preacher, in opposition to the socialist political system of Dundorf. Throughout its existence, it only participated in local elections within the Bundesland of Julstoch. In the same year, the DBF participated in its first ever election, namely the election for the City Council of the rural city of Volzhaus. The party immediately gained control of 15 of 22 seats in the council, utterly defeating the nationwide ruling Sozialistische Partei. In the following ten years, the DBF increased its voters share from 5.79% in 3171 to 12.87% in 3180 on a local level. Due to this success, DBF Leader Franz R. Jodelbaumer ran for the office of Governor of Julstoch in 3183 against the unpopular candidate of the Socialist Party, Heinz Grafenheim. However, Jodelbaumer lost surprisingly, winning only 31.59% of the popular vote, trailing both fascist candidate Karl Kropfberger (32.88%) and his rival Grafenheim. Due to his defeat, Jodelbaumer resigned from politics, however he remained Party Chairman until the DBF's dissolving. In 3184, the DBF nominated Hans Holzbauer, who is still an active politician today (LDP), for the gubernatorial election, however he narrowly lost. In 3185, the DBF managed to become the strongest party in the regional elections in Julstoch, winning 30.88% of the popular vote. The DBF also took over the position of Mayor of Volzhaus, when its candidate Franz Tannenhoff defeated long-time-ruling socialist Erwin Fellerer. In 3186, the DBF's voters share decreased by 6.79%, forcing Party Leader Adolf Großmann to step down and leave this position to Tannenhoff. When elections where held in the whole Bundesland in 3187, the DBF slightly recovered from its defeat in the regional elections, winning 26.19%. However, when the Socialist Party collapsed in 3188, the DBF lost its political purpose, and many former voters turned away from the party, leaving it with only 0.89% of the popular vote. Despite the efforts of Party Founder Jodelbaumer to consolidate the party, its local influence decreased to a minimum. In 3190, it was finally dissolved after many prominent figures like Hans Holzbauer had left the party. In 3195, Jodelbaumer refounded the party as Völkisch-Radikale Partei (VRP), however, he died one year later, leaving his position as Party Chairman vacant. In 3214, dissatified members of several centrist and centre-right parties refounded the DBF in Volzhaus. Category:Political parties in Dundorf